


A Curious Tale: The Realm Awaits

by bluecatboi



Series: Retelling the Adventure [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ARR spoilers, Alyssum (oc), Gen, Headcanons Everywhere, Kano Sastha (oc) - Freeform, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mjtha (oc) - Freeform, No Beta, Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Selectively mute, Tag will change as story grows, You cannot stop me, real canon also everywhere, retelling of a realm reborn, still dont know how to tag, viera are fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi
Summary: A retelling of my adventure, plus some fluff, of A Realm Reborn. Follow Ceicel Tia, a soft spoken Seeker as he learns about himself, the world, and the powers that he hold. Ceicel keeps his wits about him... Most of the time anyway.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship
Series: Retelling the Adventure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059830





	1. Fainting Spells and Family Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, i don't know how to tag small one shot works, let along what will become a multi-chaptered monster of a undertaking >.>
> 
> if you ever notice something that needs to be tagged, but is failed to, please please please reach out!! I promise i won't be mad or upset!! If you don't want to leave a comment, then you can dm my twitter: https://twitter.com/bluegaycatboi
> 
> But yeah! here we go! Please enjoy a dumb cat boy i love so much in a game that surprisingly took my soul away

Kano gently, but purposefully, ushers him through the busy hall of the market. She is excited mostly, if Ceicel can read her tail’s slight bristle and sway correctly. It has been awhile since she has come to the city proper and on top of that she hasn’t seen Auntie Alyssum in some time too, a handful of moons at least. 

Ceicel lets himself be dragged, pointedly ignoring the conversations around him. The murmur of the crowd is oddly calming. Reminds him of a river or late night dreams of the ocean. 

“Alyssum!” Kano let's go Ceicel and rushes in the viera’s arms, clearly hearing her exclaim.

“Hello Kano,” she answers with a smirk, lifting the miqo’te to be more at eye level with her. 

Kano brushes her hand through the lightly speckled chest fur of Alyssum, “It has been so long my friend, you look well since last we saw each other.”

“Well I was very much sick last time you saw me if I recall,” her amber eyes flit to Ceicel and she smiles softly, the scars on the left side of her face pull slightly. “You are as short as I remember.”

Ceicel laughs softly and tilts his head, “That still isn’t a compliment.”

She ruffles his hair, pushing him slightly shorter, “Shall I call you adorable still? Since you are.”

Kano nods sagely, like she is all knowingly in all matters now that she is perched so tall.

His ears rest flat on his head as his face heats up and groans, “You can keep calling me short. I rather that.”

Auntie Alyssum hums, mirth clear in her eyes, “I relent for now. We have more pressing issues. You wish to tell me more about your fainting spells?” Ceicel nods as Alyssum puts Kano down, “Let’s go to The Roost, I much dislike the market hustle. Mjtha will join us there later.”

“Ah!” Kano claps softly, “I am glad she is stopping by, she can maybe even help Ceicel apply for the adventurer’s guild once we are done.”

Alyssum snorts, “I am sure she will gladly busybody for you Ceicel, as you have been her littlest brother.”

Ceicel tries to keep himself from reacting too much, but can feel his face heat up, “Can we not make today embarrass me the whole time?”

“I’ll think about it,” Alyssum answers flatly but with her grin meaning she is most assuredly not thinking about it. She takes the lead once they get to the plaza, easily navigating the pair of miqo’tes to the Roost. Alyssum doesn’t wait for them before falling into a seat at a clear table.

It takes a moment for the miqo’tes to catch up, having to actually move between people and not just will them into making a path. Ceicel sits across from her at the round table, Kano sits between the two of them.

“So, you are going to tell me that these fainting spells of yours are more than what they look like?” Alyssum cuts to the main point.

“Ah, yeah,” Ceicel hasn’t ever tried explaining this before to anyone but his mothers. “It usually is triggered by a random phrase and I get this… piercing pain behind my eyes, then,” he makes a gesture with his hand, shrinking under Alyssum’s critical gaze. “Then I see things.”

“Things?” Alyssum fishes.

Ceicel scratches at his cheek markings, “The past. What really happened.”

Alyssum leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. Her amber eyes closed in thought, “Anything else? Futures? Dreams?”

Ceicel thinks for a moment and shakes his head, “Nothing I have really noticed.”

“Ceicel is particularly sensitive to changes around him,” Kano points out. “When you were younger and we first moved here you told me that the air feels different. I merely thought you meant the lack of sea breeze, but you told me that it feels different and you couldn’t explain why.” Kano leans on the table and looks at Alyssum expectedly.

Alyssum hums, still thinking, “Does the city feel different from your home? Lesser different from here and Limsa?”

“I mean, sure.”

“Not in the obvious meaning,” Alyssum sits up and watches Ceicel closely, a shiver races up his spine.

"Yeah, it feels thicker outside... I guess? But here it feels," Ceicel closes his eyes, "I don't know, feels more than thicker but not because there is more." He has never really thought about the specifies of how places feel different. They just do.

“What it sounds like to me is that you might be hyper attuned to aether. I am still unsure about these visions of the past, but feeling aether is a skill many in the world would love to have. Learning to cast magic will be extremely easy for you. My sister had something similar, but her stutter prevented her from getting too deep into any one type of magic.”

Ceicel nods, not sure what else he can say.

Alyssum turns her attention to Kano, “So, you see the past,” she barrels through Ceicel’s weak protest of ‘sometimes', “and he can feel aether changes? I don’t see why you needed to ask me more about those skills before he signs up to become an adventurer.”

Kano shakes her head, “It’s because we didn’t know it was just something that could be shrugged off like you’re doing. I just wanted to know, to be sure it was safe to let Ceicel go.” Her ears go flat against her head. “The fact Ceicel can steal glimpses into the past through random words is very concerning. Never in all your travels have you seem to hear anything and G’hmora sure hasn’t heard anything like that.”

Alyssum grabs her hand, “Kano, what is happening is something that is unusual but I can reach out more, see if there are others who can see the past." The viera looks to Ceicel, "When was the last time you had one of these visions?"

"Four moons ago," he answers after a moment. "I was talking to a merchant about his goods being attacked on the road. I saw that he was actually trading with them as well as giving the guards false information to lure them into traps."

"So that's what happened," she mutters to herself. Louder she says, "And how often does this happen?"

Ceicel shrugs, "Sometimes I go moons without anything and sometimes it can happen all on top of each other. With me exposing myself to more people willingly I guess it will probably happen more."

Alyssum runs a hand through her long hair, causing some of the shorter bits to fall oddly. "Has it ever happened when you're in a fight?"

"No."

Kano takes her hands away from Alyssum, "But we don't know if it can." She sighs loudly, her tail swaying in a wide motion. "But we already promised Ceicel he can start adventuring."

Alyssum hums, mindlessly picking at her facial scars, “I am going out on a limb here, but Ceicel is moving away?”

“No, I am still going to come back home. I don’t have near enough gil to even think about finding a place. So when I am not on the job and need to camp in the wild then I will come home,” Ceicel explains.

“Still a momma’s boy through and through. Seems you lucked out with two whole extra moms, love,” arms suddenly wrap around Ceicel, but beyond the slight start and flicking of his ears he doesn’t react. “Most would take advantage of the reduced inn rates to leave home.”

“Mjtha!” Kano beams, “You are as pretty as always.”

This viera is slightly shorter than Alyssum, but has longer ears and more fur giving her a fuller appearance. White hair curtains around Ceicel as she leans overhead, looking at Kano, “Thank you, I try.”

Alyssum leans back and smiles, “And do you always try to have perfect timing?”

“Of course. Why become a retainer otherwise? But I rather catch up with you,” she looks down at Ceicel, still using him as a rest.

“I finally can join the adventurer’s and conjurer's guild,” Ceicel beams at Mjtha. It has been a handful of moons since they last hung out. He will not tell her, lest he be bullied into the abyss, but he has really missed her.

“But you are still so tiny!”

Never mind. “I’m a miqo’te, I don’t know what you want from me,” Ceicel over dramatically sighs.

Mjtha finally detangles herself from Ceicel and sits next to him, “Are you signing up today? Do you want some help? You know I love talking, love.”

Kano is the one to answer, “If you would that would be helpful.”

Alyssum stands, “You can come back to my cabin once you two are done. Or you can start running around doing odd jobs in the city, Ceicel. I imagine you would want to begin your adventure sooner rather than later huh?”

“Listen,” he starts but doesn’t elaborate further, which only causes Alyssum to snort in amusement. 

She and Kano stand to leave, but Kano pauses and comes back hugging Ceicel, “Be safe alright? If you meet up with Cel before I do I will be extremely peeved.”

Ceicel smiles softly, “As much as I miss Mom, I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”

Kano nods, satisfied. Leaving Ceicel with one last hug before leaving with Alyssum.

Mjtha waits all of five seconds before she leans in, “So, mister adventurer, shall we depart?”


	2. A Simple Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceicel shifts his grip on the staff, finding a more comfortable way to hold it. He much rather learn a spell then to be left on his own, but he takes a deep breath. If he is already attuned to aether around him this should be a cake walk, right? Earth. He closes his eyes, call element into shape. Thoughts of tangible earth fill his mind. Pebbles, stones, mountains.
> 
> A chill rushes up his spine, almost as if thinking of a mountain he now stands on the peak, the air pure and freezing him to the core. He almost doesn’t hear the soft gasp from what might as well be malms away. He tries to ignore the feeling of more eyes watching him, their gazes tingling down to his feet. His tail bristles slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now my nerves of writing real npcs shine through. Hopefully they are not too out of character, but you know what? If they are oops, I tried my best lmao.

Ceicel looks up at the elezen as she writes a few notes down in her log, “And I will ask for the third and final time, this isn’t one of your pranks is it?”

“For the third time no, I swear I am becoming an adventurer,” Ceicel would laugh if not for this being a serious conversation, for serious business. Seriously. Though a grin worms it way on his face without any real input from him.

Mother Miounne snorts, “You know, I always thought you would become an archer when you finally joined.”

Ceicel smiles wider, more genuinely, “Maybe one day I’ll pick it up.”

Miounne turns the log and hands Ceicel the quill, “Sign here and I’ll start trying to find jobs suited for you. Meanwhile you can run over to Stillglade and talk to E-Sumi-Yan to finalize that paperwork too. He might also have some jobs for you for conjuring.”

He takes the quill and signs. Compared to Miounne’s writing it looks a little lacking. He hands back the quill, “Anything else you need from me?”

She picks up the heavy book and blows on the ink, “No, you are free from me for now. I am sure you will cause me plenty of headache in the future.”

Ceicel laughs softly, “I’ll try and warn you before you hear about it then.”

“Thanks,” she says flatly, though her smile betrays her true emotions.

He waves at her before rejoining Mjtha, who stands right outside the archway leading into the city. “You handled yourself well.”

“Well I know her, and I have talked to E-Sumi-Yan before too,” Ceicel starts to head back to the conjurer’s guild, “It’s just, new people or people who are a bit too curt kinda,” he gestures with his hand.

Mjtha makes a soft understanding sound, “Yeah. Unfortunately, love, you are going to have to deal with those types.”

He sighs, “Maybe being exposed to them will help me?”

“Or make it worse, love. But if you are ever in a city, I am more than willing to talk on your behalf,” Mjtha gently pats Ceicel’s head. 

Ceicel really only smiles. He vaguely watches other people mill about, before turning his attention to the large tree, home to the conjurer’s guild. 

“I’ll wait for you out here.”

“Sounds good,” he nods, before turning back to the tree, walking past a lesson that seems to always be happening. 

The hollowed out path below the tree almost echoes each step he takes. He doesn’t particularly like coming into the tree, feels like he is intruding when he does. Maybe that is because of what Auntie Alyssum said? That he is hyper attuned with aether? Maybe E-Sumi-Yan might be able to tell him more if he asks.

The inner hollow of the tree is spacious and there are very few people absorbed in their own worlds. Ceicel ignores going straight to E-Sumi-Yan in favor of properly becoming a member of the guild first. 

“I have paperwork from Mother Miounne,” Ceicel states, even with his soft voice, it feels like it echoes in the large hollow of the tree. He flicks his ear as the elezen at the small desk turns to face him. 

She adjusts her hat, “Ah, yes. Thank you.” She takes the paperwork from Ceicel glancing over it. “I’m Madelle, I assume you have some knowledge of conjuring?”

“A faint idea,” he answers, nerves race down his tail. He thinks he had other assurances to say but they are lost in his throat.

She nods, seemingly unbothered by his short response. “You will need to talk to E-Sumi-Yan to see if you have any ability to become a conjurer.” Madelle gestures to the platform he stands on. The padjal has his back towards them, looking at the glowing plants in the little cove on the back wall. “He is free for now as his lecture for other young conjurers finished not too long ago, so best go and speak with him.”

Barely hiding his sigh of relief he nods and softly thanks her before escaping to someone he at least vaguely knows.

He treads carefully onto the wooden platform, his footsteps barely making any sound, though Ceicel still isn’t sure why he is so nervous about making sounds here. “E-Sumi-Yan, can I steal a moment of your time?” Ceicel draws attention to himself, and he most definitely ignores the feeling of others who let their gaze fall on him.

The padjal turns to face Ceicel, recognition passes his eyes before he nods, “Of course Ceicel. It has been five years since we spoke.”

Ceicel nods, scratching his cheek, “Yeah, it took awhile for me to convince my family to let me join the guild.”

E-Sumi nods and makes a small gesture for him to step closer, “A handful of years matters little in the scheme of things.”

He steps closer and shifts slightly under the other’s gaze. 

“As I said before, I believe you have what it takes to call upon the elements for aid. The forest whispers about you every now and again.”

Ceicel tilts his head, ears perking slightly, “Only good things I hope?” He isn’t sure how to respond or react to the fact the forest whispers about him. That seems more ominous than anything else.

E-Sumi hums, not really showing much emotion, “Sometimes it is about your…. misadventures with the sylphs. Sometimes about the injuries you gain for being reckless or selfless in the face of trouble. The forest surprisingly has a few thoughts concerning you.”

Ceicel looks anywhere but at E-Sumi-Yan, face burning with embarrassment, “I don’t think I want to know them to be honest.”

“Then let us discuss a bit of a trial then. To see how the elements react to you calling for aid,” E-Sumi-Yan steps away and grabs a simple staff that was leaning against the railing. He offers it to Ceicel. When he takes it E-Sumi continues, “We will start with earth. For it is the easiest to call upon for reasons I needn’t to explain. For this you do not need to learn an incantation, we are merely seeing if you have the innate skill, or if you will need to do more preliminary training to strengthen your connection to the aether around you.”

Ceicel shifts his grip on the staff, finding a more comfortable way to hold it. He much rather learn a spell then to be left on his own, but he takes a deep breath. If he is already attuned to aether around him this should be a cake walk, right? Earth. He closes his eyes, call element into shape. Thoughts of tangible earth fill his mind. Pebbles, stones, mountains.

A chill rushes up his spine, almost as if thinking of a mountain he now stands on the peak, the air pure and freezing him to the core. He almost doesn’t hear the soft gasp from what might as well be malms away. He tries to ignore the feeling of more eyes watching him, their gazes tingling down to his feet. His tail bristles slightly.

“Stop,” E-Sumi-Yan's voice cuts through the veil, shocking Ceicel. He hears a thud before fully coming back to his senses. Ceicel glances down to the rock he has conjured, water seems to weep from it and the air feels like a storm is about to break.

He glances around and the few conjurers that milled about are watching him. Some glare, others watch him in awe. What did he do to warrant such reactions? He looks down at the staff in his hand, tracing the grain of the wood to keep his mind focused on a single task, to not speculate the reason he is the center of attention.

E-Sumi-Yan gently draws his own staff, tapping the rock, dispersing it back to the aether which it was drawn. The hum in the air falls away too with a wave of his staff. “What were you thinking about while conjuring the rock?”

“Ah,” Ceicel snaps his attention back to the padjal, “Pebbles on a path, then a mountain.”

“And.” It isn’t a question.

Ceicel shifts under the almost freezing gaze of the padjal, “The cold on top of the mountain. Then… then I couldn’t help but notice people watching. I,” His voice gets smaller with each word, barely loud enough for even E-Sumi-Yan to hear, “I couldn’t help but get this electric feeling from traveling through me.”

E-Sumi-Yan nods in response, “You have no trouble calling forth elements. I could tell all the aether used came from around you and not from within. You have no formal training but you most likely have heard theories of aether manipulation.”

Ceicel shakes his head, “I just learned from a family friend I might be hyper attuned to aether. I don’t have any training, formal or otherwise.”

E-Sumi-Yan nods, something flashes behind his eyes before they are back to normal, “I believe your family friend is correct. A rare talent that will make learning easier, but you will need more discipline compared to others because aether so readily flocks to you. But with all this said,” he offers a hand to Ceicel, “Welcome to the conjurer’s guild.”


End file.
